Robo Lass
Robo Lass (ロボラス Roborasu) is a robotic superheroine and RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard Appearance Robo Lass has blonde hair and steel gray skin. Her superhero outfit is in the style of ice and is light blue and white in color. She also wears classic style gloves and thigh high boots. Personality Robo Lass seems to have a flirty personality. However she can be quite tough when she needs to be. History Pre RPverse Other than the fact that she was abducted by Brainiac to be assimilated, her past before gaining her exobyte based powers is unknown. After gaining her powers, she managed to escape Brainiac's ship. She then met up with three other exobyte based superheroes (Major Mandolore, Urban Plant, and Mystic Mermaid) and formed Team IMNW. This team fought against the villain Team EFGL for many years until both teams were disbanded due to the fact each team had one survivor. Robo Lass blames herself for the deaths of her team mates since they were also her friends. RPverse Debut Her debut in the RP verse is iffy at best since her original debut was retconned. Her new debut had her meeting Commander Booker, Ultraman Cosmos, and one other hero fighting against giant rats. Advent of the Bosquito She then made her next appearance fighting against the Bosquitos. It was during the fight that she first met FlamingoMask and Ben Tennyson. After the battle, each hero went their separate way with Robo Lass continuing her search for Flight Gun. The Dark Unit Evira and Flight Gun Team Up Her search for Flight Gun revealed that he had teamed up with Dark Unit Evira. As such, Robo Lass met and teamed up with Unit 5 Brownie, Unit 8 Sonnet, and a Shadowblood warrior. During the battle with Flight Gun, she turned her attention to stop one of Dark Unit Evira's attacks. Because of that she was knocked out of the fight by Flight Gun. After the battle, she was helped up by Unit 5 Brownie. The Riddler's Great Counterattack Her next appearance was when she helped Commander Booker when he came to Gotham to deal with The Riddler. After making her way through The Riddler's base, The Riddler got defeated by Booker and sent back to Arkham Asylum. Robo Lass Meets the Three Units Her next appearance had her appear in Osaka where she was fighting a Fire Creature. It was during this fight that she met Unit 6 Melka, Unit 7 Furuka, and Unit 14 Catorce. Since the Fire Creature could absorb fire attacks, Unit 7 Furuka was taken out of the fight. After Unit 14 Catorce weakened the Fire Creature, Robo Lass and Unit 6 Melka combined their ice attack to defeat it. After the battle, Robo Lass was hesitant to form a new team with the three Units, but ended up forming a new team. Phantom Flames From the Prison Camp of Hell Her appearance after that had her appear in Chicago where she helped Commander Booker deal with a fire using foe. The said fire using foe being Flamey Von Hardoff. After the battle with him, Robo Lass and Commander Booker managed to get the name of the one who hired him. However it still left more questions. Afterwards, Robo Lass decided to fly back to Gotham. Lair of the Seattle Stalker Her next appearance had her first appear in North Dakota for reconnoissance purposes. After that, she then appeared in Seattle to give information to SasquatchMask. She then helped SasquatchMask with his investigation. When they reached the butcher shop, Robo Lass used her Arctic Gust to open the door. After that, they checked out the freezer and found out that the butcher shop was indeed the Seattle Stalker's lair. The Vault From Another Earth After that, she next appeared in the New Mexico desert investigating something mysterious that had appeared there. It turned out to be Vault 47. As she started her investigation, the door to the vault opened and out stepped Vault Dweller from another Universe. She then told him that he ended up on another Earth. She then watched him walk off before flying off. Abilities *'Flight:' Robo Lass's main form of movement *'Cold Snap:' Cools Robo Lass and does damage to enemies *'Arctic Gust:' Robo Lass sends out a gust of cold wind to cause damgage to enemies *'Avalanche:' Allows Robo Lass to send out four snowballs to damage foes *'Ice Bash:' Allows Robo Lass to add an ice effect to her weapon (has not been used in a RP yet) *'Reflection:' Surrounds Robo Lass with a shield of ice *'Wintery Tempest:' Robo Lass lays down an ice field to damage foes *'Utility Belt:' gives Robo Lass access to three additional abilities *'Supply Drop:' Allows Robo Lass to drop supplies to restore her and her allies energy *'Orbital Strike:' Allows Robo Lass to call forth a orbital stike (has not been seen in a RP yet) *'Call Reinforcements:' Allows Robo Lass to summon three scientists to help out. *'Staff:' The weapon of choice for Robo Lass. She has it in the Frozen style *'Double Blizzard Force:' Combination attack of Robo Lass' Arctic Gust and Unit 6 Melka's Freezing Mist Trivia Robo Lass was the first superheroine created in DC Universe Online by Mandolore Shepard. She was created two days after Flight Gun was created. The color scheme of her outfit and her power are a reference to the Toa, Turaga, and Matoran of Ice of LEGO's Bionicle line. Her base, Robo Laboratory is located in Gotham City in a building to the east of the Giordano Botanical Gardens. Robo Lass was originally supposed to have a set of small tech wings as part of her look, but Mandolore Shepard decided against it. Robo Lass mentioned to Commander Booker about once saving The Riddler from Deathstroke, referencing the events of the mission at Monarch Playing Card Company. Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Female Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard)